


Laid to Rest

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post Season 6, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Death does not stop Jadzia from watching over her beloved Nerys.





	Laid to Rest

The prophet within you is vengeful, Nerys.

That’s why Benjamin told you, even with the immense anger gleaming in his eyes, that you were forbidden to pursue my killer.

I know you can still feel my _pagh_ around. Otherwise, your heart wouldn’t be screaming with sorrow had I been truly gone.

_Jadzia...she’s stuck in limbo. I can just feel it–_

–no! I’ve moved on! I’ve moved past limbo into a peaceful afterlife. You feel me around...because I just want to be close to you.

Nerys, you fight so hard and do it so well. And we’re almost to the end of this war–I feel it, but you have to make it through. You’ve had a hard life, my love. You deserve rest.

I find myself visiting your dreams, just to give you a slight moment of respite. “Business or pleasure?” I start, flashing you that cheeky smile you love so much.

The first time I found you, you were surprised. “I really don’t know what to say, Jadzia,” you admitted, sheepishly, but I had some ideas of my own. We laid down together and I traced lazy patterns across your scalp with the tips of my fingers. Your hair is always so soft after you wash the gelling agent out of it after a work day, and it smells so sweet. It reminds me of some of the berries that Keiko gifted us from her garden every year. Sweet, yet spicy–your red hair suits just about everything about you. Particularly your burning passion, which lives on within your heart even though you have not had peace since the start of your life.

“I want you close,” you requested, and I shifted so that I was holding your head against my chest. You curled into me, our breaths slowing together. All I could do then was whisper to you. Thankfully, between the two of us, I had lived a relatively peaceful life before the war started, so I told you about my days back at home. I painted pictures for you–pictures of lazy afternoon picnics on boundless, cerulean fields; scenes of the breeding pools deep in the caves, the air warm and ambient; the panorama of colours that spread across the sky as the twin suns set over the great purple ocean. You closed your eyes and imagined diorama after diorama in your head, all for you to store in your memory and bring out when you needed peace.

“I don’t want you to leave,” you pleaded, wrapping your arms around my waist, as if I’d fly away if you didn’t hold on to me. “I don’t know when I’ll get the chance to see you again.”

“Don’t worry,” I assured, leaning in to gently press my lips against your forehead, “I’ll always be right where you need me.” I put a hand over where your heart is, and feel it pulse. “Right here.”

You mirror my actions, and your face falls when you can’t find the life-giving rhythm. “It’s only natural,” I say. “And it’s alright.”

“...Alright?”

Of course, I am never there when you wake. But I am always with you–with and not with you, at the same time. Nerys, live well, and don’t worry too much about me…

Maybe the reason why Benjamin refused to let you go after my killer is that the monster that killed me deserves a worse fate than death. That will come to him eventually, I tell you. But in the meanwhile you shall keep on fighting.

Keep on fighting, my love, and don’t worry about me…

For I am at rest, suspended in a state of eternal peace.


End file.
